Ancient Greece
by Moody.Lit.Freak
Summary: One-shot. Some femme slash and Carlisle cruelty. Just have to read to find out. No outright lemons but lemony hintings.


King Carlisle summoned his guards, his final decision made. Queen Esme was seated on his lap feeding him grapes.

"I want you to bring me Maiden Isabella forcefully. And have servants prepare the tower house for her goddessness and my children. I want my sons to have children with her grace, beauty, power, and wisdom." The guards ran off to do as they were told.

"Carlisle, Isabella is only thirteen. How can you repay her for all she has done for us like this?" Esme asked shocked.

"Isabella is a daughter of the gods. She has the love and beauty of Aphrodite. The healing power of Apollo. She has the wisom and gifts of Athena. The love and passion of Eros. Has the personality of Persephone. And the power over the people like Zeus. She will help our son rule the land."

"But Carlisle. You would wrong her so. Give her to our sons, just because she has no father of her own to give her to a male."

"My darling this is the perfect match. I'm sure she can give all three of our sons a child since two of them have lacked children in their year of marriage. Edward will fall in love with her and marry her as was our plan and then she will be Queen after you." King Carlisle then turned to his messenger, loyally standing beside him. "I want you to bring me my sons and their wives with them." The messenger ran off dutifully.

His children appeared before him moments later. The two married stood with their arms wrapped around their wives as if protecting them. "Relax my children. I have sent for help regarding your childless state. The daughter of the gods is being brought to us this moment. We have been faithful to the gods and I'm sure they will bless all three of my children with a child of their own. The daughter of the gods has the qualities of royalty. We are having the tower house prepared for this ceremony."

Edward, the next in line for the throne, grew angry at this. "But Father we had a deal with her that I would marry her when she became fifteen and she would be mine."

"Well we shall marry you to her now. Then I'm sure you won't mind sharing her with your brothers so that she can bear all three of you a child. Call for the priest."

Then her voice could be heard. "Please no. Release me. Please." she cried like the child she was. Two guards entered the room. They held Isabella by her arms between them, her white gown had grown muddy on the bottom from being dragged. When the guards released her, her sobbing form launched at Edward. "Please Edward save me." her melodious voice cried. Edward wrapped his arms around her trembling form. Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie, the four other royals, watched her with pity at what she was about to be put through. "Edward save me. Please." she sobbed.

Edward whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry my love. My father is forcing this. If it were up to me I would wait and keep you to myself." he tried to joke to lighten her mood.

Isabella kissed his cheek and then threw herself at the feet of the king. "I'm begging you please. Please don't make me do this." her tears wet the king's feet. King Carlisle helped Queen Esme off of his lap before getting to his knees and gently lifting Isabella's face from the ground.

"My dear, we are marrying you to Edward, but you will bear all three of my sons at least one child." the king's voice grew harder at the end of the sentence. The king picked Isabella up and threw her at Edward, who caught her and continued to console her as best he could.

The king walked back towards his throne. "You would be able to tell right away if you were pregnant by the chosen son right and possibly the sex?" the king asked Bella. He knew she had talents like gods for knowing the future.

"Yes your majesty." Bella cried quietly, her face still buried in Edward's chest.

"Relax my dear." the king called soothingly. Then he turned to Rosalie and Alice. "Rose, Alice I want you two to get her dressed in the white gown that is hanging in the tower house. Then tell her to make her hair and face look good. This will be her preparation for the wedding."

Rosalie and Alice looked at the girl before them. She was younger than them, but already more powerful. Both were slightly disdainful that this young girl would be fornicating with their husbands in a few hours. They had helped her put on the virgin white dress that tied off her shoulders and let the gauzy, white linen fabric continue to drape down her bare back and to the floor where the white linen puddled greatly on the floor both before her feet and trailed after. The gold silk ribbon tied under her chest, surprisingly full for someone so young. Her luscious, chocolate brown hair was pinned back and had tiny white flowers scattered through it. Her face was washed of tear trails before Rosalie and Alice deemed her ready.

The people had been gathered in the ballroom of the palace and they awaited the arrival of their soon-to-be princess. Princess' Rosalie and Alice appeared soon and took their places next to their husbands.

Then a hush fell over the crowd as Isabella stepped into the room. The crowd formed her aisle and she slowly walked her way towards Edward.

The ceremony was performed and the crowd cheered for their new princess as she and their prince kissed. The crowd knew Bella and knew she would make an excellent queen. They knew nothing of what would take place later.

Edward and Isabella walked slowly to the tower house, they were aware of the other three couples following them. The reached the tower house and then Carlisle snatched Isabella's wrist. He tossed her onto the bed and tied one of her arms to the headboard.

"She is not to be untied until she is pregnant by each of you." Carlisle threatened Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. They nodded and then watched Carlisle and Esme walk down the stairs and away from the tower house.

The five that remained standing looked awkwardly at the young girl tied to the bed. She had her eyes closed and was praying to the gods.

Edward sat down on the bed and scooted closer to Isabella to place his hand on her face. Her eyes opened and she looked into his eyes with fear and apprehension.

"Would you like me to be first?" he asked her quietly. She studied his face for a moment before nodding. Edward looked up to the other four and gave them a look that sent them running for the extra bedrooms of the tower house. Edward sent the guards out of the room while he moved closer to Isabella. "Are you okay Isabella?" Edward asked.

"I'm scared." Isabella whispered quietly as she watched Edward move closer to herself.

"I promise to be gentle. Please let me know when you feel the virginal pain." Edward whispered as his hands started to trace Isabella's face and upper body.

"I don't know what to do. I've never done this before" Isabella whispered as Edward climbed on top of her.

"Just relax and follow your instincts." Edward instructed before his lips attatched themselves to hers.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Edward sent Emmett in first after Isabella and himself were done. Then Emmett had returned and Jasper, the youngest, was sent in. Giggles could be heard from the room before it went silent.

After Jasper came out Edward went in to help his new, young wife dress so that she could give Carlisle his report on her fertility status.

Edward found Isabella under the blankets on the bed half asleep though her mouth was moving like she were talking, her arm awkwardly tied above her body.

"Isabella." Edward asked softly, holding a chiffon and linen light blue dress with gold trimming and ribboning under the bust in his hands. Her eyes opened and he saw tears in them. "Is everything okay?" he asked worried as he set the dress on the end of the bed and climbed in next to her.

"I'm not pregnant by Emmett." she whispered. "I am by yourself and Jasper but not Emmett. Rosalie already dislikes me immensely for having to fornicate with her husband once. Twice is going to cause her to rage enough to kill me."

"You sound slightly relieved. Why? And we all heard you giggling with Jasper. Enjoyed him over your husband? Did you Isabella?" Edward asked Isabella.

"Please call me Bella and no Jasper told me some funny things to help me be more comfortable with him. And I am relieved because the gods were only going to allow me to become pregnant by you today, but to reward Jasper's kindness they allowed me to be fertilized by him as well. But not by Emmett. We will have to go again tomorrow." Bella answered Edward calmly as she drew him closer to herself by wrapping her small arm around his chest and pushing her ear closer to his heartbeat.

"It will work out love. Don't worry. Emmett and Rosalie have been trying for a child for a year. They will be glad to you no matter what." Edward assured her. "Now let me help you dress. Father is chomping at the bit to hear how it went."

Edward helped Bella dress and they both got situated on the bed before Edward called the group in. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice took a seat on the multiple chaises around the room. Carlisle and Esme joined their children moments later. Bella laid with her head in Edward's chest, breathing hard and deep, afraid.

"Well what's the verdict?" Carlisle asked drukenly oblivious to Bella's obvious turmoil.

Bella pulled back from Edward's chest long enough to glance around the room and answer, "Jasper and Alice are free to leave as is Edward. However Emmett must stay until tomorrow." then her head dropped back down to Edward's chest. Rosalie growled at the girl and tightened her hold on her husband. Edward glared at Rosalie.

"Good job Edward, Jasper. However, Emmett, I am disgraced by your performance. Fertilize the girl and you may be allowed to leave. Edward I want you to stay and watch them. Make sure he fills her at least seven times. That should be enough to ensure her fertilization. Do you understand me Edward? You know what, I don't trust you. I will have a guard stay too. In fact, he can have a go at her too. Although she will not be expected to be fertilized by him." Carlisle spoke continuously.

Carlisle and Esme took their leave and a guard entered the room. He had a sad smile on his face as he stood by the entrance to the room. Jasper and Alice kissed Bella's forehead and left the room with Rosalie. Emmett and the guard stood awkwardly as the moon raised into the sky, shining through the pillars that led to the outside.

Bella broke out into a sweat and breathed out. "It is midnight and tomorrow. Come Emmett, I wish to be done with this so Rose may grant me forgiveness." And Emmett came, seven times within Bella, while she laid in Edward's arm and then the guard, Ben, came to her and laid with her too while Edward dried her tears from the pain of being used so much. Bella sent Ben and Emmett away when she told them both she was fertilized by both and then to soothe emotional pain Edward complied with Bella and after he cleaned his brother and guard's leaking juice from her area he, himself filled Bella once again. Then with a sigh of relief from both, Edward cut the rope and Bella curled up to him.

"Do you know the sex of your children?" Edward asked Bella as they curled up to sleep.

"Don't worry Edward. You have provided yourself with a male heir and the rest will remain a mystery." Bella whispered as she laid a kiss to his bare chest.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The nine months passed quickly, and Bella grew so large in her stomach she couldn't get up from bed. Then the labor began.

Rosalie had no desire to be in the room for the delivery of her child, so Bella asked Ben to retrieve his wife Angela to assisst in labor. Alice stood at Bella's head with Emmett next to her handing Alice cold compress' for Bella's head. Edward held her hand at one side, Jasper at the other, Ben standing in by Bella's shoulder and Angela helping Esme by the children's entry into the world. Bella prayed to the gods to help her retain her body, live through the pain, and allow the other mothers the gift of breast milk so Bella may not have to feed all of her children by her own breasts. She would have her own to feed.

After eight days of screaming and pain the first of the children were born in the order of conception until Ben's child was to come. For Edward and Bella their first child was a boy with Edward's color of hair and jade green eyes. Then Jasper and Alice got a girl from Bella's body with Jasper's blonde hair and Bella's brown eyes. Then came Emmett and Rosalie's son with Emmett's dark hair and stormy gray eyes. And then the two couples already with their children born were ushered out of the room for a multitude of hours with only Alice given the ability to breastfeed her own child while Ben's daughter and Edward and Bella's second child, also a daughter struggled to come out at the same time. Bella screamed and cried from the pain while Angela helped Esme and pressed the cold compress on Bella's head every chance she got.

"They're hugging each other and they don't want to come out." Bella whispered faintly to the men at her sides. The men smiled tight lipped at each other and then turned back to the woman who would birth their children in a moment, Then with a burst of painful energy the girl's exited Bella's body at the same time. Bella completely collapsed, limp from exertion as the girl's were wrapped and laid next to Bella's side. Bella was set up against thousands of pillows so her body could rest while she stayed up right. Bella fed her first child, who had up until this point stayed relatively silent through the birth of his siblings. The little boy gripped his mother's finger as he sucked greedily at her taut nipple.

Bella asked for the other couples to be brought in so that they may make an important decision regarding the life of their child. Bella had just finished her first born's first feeding when Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and the two crying infants entered the room.

Rosalie rocked her child impatiently back and forth trying to calm him down.

"Since I am half-god your children have a special opportunity. You can allow me to feed them once a year by the liquid of my nipple and ensure that no deadly disease will enter their body until they stop receiving my nipple liquid once a year or you can allow your child the chance to die as an infant without my touch more than necessary." Bella said as she wrapped the blanket of the bed higher on her body and lovingly touched her children, laying on the bed next to her. Her body was tired as it regained her pre-child carrying form.

Alice, Jasper, Angela, and Ben stepped up quickly, agreeing to Bella's offer. "Ben and Angela since you have been so kind the gods will allow me to extend my offer to your other living children and your oldest's wife and their soon-to-be-conceived children."

Angela's eyes watered as she lightly fell to Bella's bedside, the one with no children on it. "Oh please your majesty. I would love nothing greater."

Bella touched Angela's head. "Then go. Gather your son's and daughter's and bring them here today for this will only work on your newest daughter's birthday." Angela ran from the room after asking Ben to stay with their daughter. Bella began to feed Alice and Jasper's daughter while Rosalie and Emmett made their decision.

"We decided to name her Annabelle." Alice spoke as she watched Bella feed her daughter.

"My sweet Annabelle." Bella whispered. "May you grow strong and wise." When Annabelle was finished drinking the liquid of Bella's breast, Bella kissed her forehead and sent her off with her parent's after assuring herself of Alice's ability to feed Annabelle on her own.

Rosalie stepped up and lowered herself to Bella's bedside gently. "I would like to take you up on your offer to keep him healthy, but I'm afraid I do not have the ability to feed him on my own. Is there anything you can do to help me?"

Bella took her son and pushed her nipple into his hungry mouth until he latched his hand to her breast and pulled himself closer to Bella's body. Then Bella asked everyone to leave but Emmett and Edward. "Rosalie to open your nipples I will first suck them both dry so he will be drinking your milk and then you will suck mine until you are full and then you will have to do this for many weeks routinely until your nipple liquid comes naturally. So I need you to come up on the bed and undress your chest for me." Rosalie complied and shoved one breast in Bella's mouth, eager to be able to feed her son. Bella sucked the one breast for ten minutes until Rosalie cried out with pain of having no more come from that nipple. And then before Bella could even swallow Rosalie had the other one in. Bella took slower with this one, at least forty minutes more, pulling Rosalie's body closer and biting her gently to ease every last drop out. Then Bella stopped momentarily and apologized before she sucked both nipples into her mouth and sucked both dry nipples for ten minutes longer while Rosalie cried out in pain of the dryness and then Bella pushed Rosalie away. The boy detatched from Bella's body at the same time and Bella motioned for Emmett to come take him. "Okay Rose before you climb on top of me and drink to your heart's content I will tell you now. You will be hungry more often so you will have to stay close by me so that you may latch on the second hunger even crosses your mind. You will need to drink extra and fill yourself extraodinarily full so you don't interupt me while I'm feeding Angela's children. You will be ravenous when you are hungry so now hurry up." Rosalie crawled on top of Bella's torso quickly and sucked her nipple into her mouth and started sucking. The liquid was so sweet and filled every cavern of her stomach. A few seconds into the feeding, Rosalie plopped her full body on to Bella and spread out her legs, getting comfortable. Rosalie gripped Bella closer to her and started to run her fingers through Bella's hair. As Rosalie felt the pressure of Bella's liquid lessen she quickly switched nipples and continued to suck the sweet, warm liquid into her body. Eventually Bella started to push Rosalie off. "Rose you need to save me some milk."

"Just a few more sips Bella. You taste divine." Rosalie mumbled around Bella's nipple as Rose curled her body around Bella's torso and snapped her legs around Bella's waist, locking herself to Bella. Then Rosalie started to feel full and she pulled back. Bella lay on the bed tired, her body completely regained it's pre-child carrying state. Rosalie climbed off.

"Edward call Angela and Ben in with their children." Bella said quietly as Rosalie, Emmett, and their son left the room. Bella picked up her and Ben's little girl and began feeding her with the special milk. The girl finished quickly as Angela had fed her slightly from her own liquid. Then Angela lifted her and Ben's three-year-old son onto Bella and told him to suck on Bella's nipple. The boy laid on Bella's torso, tired, having been woken from his nap. Bella took the boy's hand and placed it on her breast and his mind took over from their, lowering his mouth to her nipple. He took a sip and then pulled back.

"She tastes like Mommy's cookies." the little boy exclaimed excitedly before settling back on Bella's chest and drinking her in while falling back asleep as Bella smoothed down his hair.

"The milk has a quality that it tastes like the person's favorite taste to make it easier to go down." Bella explained quietly as Ben grabbed the child off of her chest and helping his seven-year-old daughter lay down next to Bella. This girl took a little coaxing and Bella ran her nipple around the girl's tightly closed lips, leaking her juice so the girl could taste it without suckling Bella's breast. The girl licked her lips and pulled herself close to Bella's side. Bella pulled the blanket over the girl's head as she sensed her want for privacy. This process was reapeated with Ben and Angela's ten-year-old son, fourteen-year-old daughter, fifteen-year-old son and his sixteen-year-old wife. Then Ben and Angela thanked her profusely and after checking Angela could feed the infant girl, Bella insisted their family move into the palace and become worker's so the two new infant girl's could grow up together if they were so tightly knit in the womb. Ben and Angela agreed and then left. Right after the door closed by Angela and Ben, Rosalie threw it open and raced towards Bella. She settled herself on Bella's body and drank deeply, filling her body while Bella lay back, exhausted and close to collapsing. Rose carried her son with her and Bella fitted the boy to her open nipple and let them both feed while Edward came and climbed into the bed next to his two sleeping children.

After Rose finished she laid on top of Bella licking at her nipple, dabbing up every drop she could get. "Do you two have a name for him yet?" Bella asked as Rosalie sucked her nipple back into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it, desparate for more liquid.

Rosalie looked up, Bella's nipple still in her mouth and she began to sit up, taking Bella's nipple with her. Rosalie held her sleeping son and Rosalie desparately sucked Bella dry before releasing Bella, allowing her body to fall back on the bed, and answering her. "Emmett and I decided we like Alexander." Bella nodded and her eyes started to close. Rosalie looked longingly at Bella's nipple, but climbed off anyway.

As soon as Rosalie closed the door, Bella picked up her daughter. The girl woke at Bella's touch and gently latched onto Bella's tender nipples.

Edward stared with wonder at his wife's body. "The rest of your body is so small, except your breasts."

"Well I'm providing nutrition for three newborn infants and one adult woman, plus I know you can't wait for your taste so come over here." Bella said sassily, her voice quiet so as to not wake the sleeping boy next to them.

Edward literally jumped over their son and landed on top of Bella. He trailed kisses up her stomach before reaching her swollen nipple. He sucked it into his mouth and drank in her liquid even after Bella had put down their daughter. Bella wrapped her arms around Edward's neck and pulled him closer. "I think we should name the boy Anthony, after you." Bella said quietly as Edward's suckling gentled. Edward nodded at her suggestion as he settled his body snuggly between Bella's thighs.

"And I like Skyla for a girl. Sky for short." Edward suggested before carefully moving back over to his side of the bed.

"Edward before you settle in can you grab me that white silk dress that doesn't close in the front without something underneath it." Bella requested. Edward complied and helped his sore wife dress for the next few weeks in bed.

A few weeks later, when Bella and Edward laying on a large chaise with their two infants and watching the other couples and Angela and Ben's children play in the summer heat Carlisle came to them with a request. Bella and Edward had a canopy over them, shielding the children from too much sunlight. Rosalie had just been given the ability to feed little Alexander all on her own a few days before and Bella was getting used to the routine she had set up for her children without being awaken by Rosalie's need for nipple liquid at all hours of the night.

Ben and Angela's three-year-old son waddled up to Bella and Edward's chaise. Edward brought him up on the chair and the boy curled up between Bella and Edward's bodies with Anthony lying on Edward's chest, asleep, and Skyla lying on Bella's chest, feeding.

"I have a request to make." Carlisle announced quietly as he saw the sleeping boys and feeding girl. "I have heard of the miracle you worked with Rosalie and I wish you to do the same with my Esme so that she may feed me whenever I require the sweet liquid of her aged nipples. Unless Edward would allow me to take his wife and use her for the same purpose." Edward's arm tightened around Bella, showing his obvious disapproval of the idea.

"You don't think it would be a little weird for mother to be drinking from the breasts of her daughter-in-law. And feeding an aged man from her nipples, though she is well beyond child-bearing age." Edward asked his father.

"Yes it would be strange, but I wish it. I remember the taste of your mother's liquid. So sweet and now that I have seen it's work in my daughter-in-law's life and how much she thoroughly enjoyed it as a a grown woman, I wish to have the same."

Bella spoke this time. "This process takes up to four weeks for an already fertilized woman. If you wish this I woud rather start it later, when my children are on a more suitable schedule for me to wake up at all hours of the night."

"Nonsense. I wish it now. I can wait four weeks but multiple years is out of the question. I will have a guard carry you to your bedroom where Esme and I will be waiting. Guard!" Carlisle called out.

"Edward call Ben to get Thomas and then you must come with me." Edward complied and he carried Bella to the tower house, their home, and laid their sleeping children in the cradles in the nursery.

When Edward entered their bedroom he found Esme on the bed with her chest unclothed and Carlisle looking on hungrily. Edward laid Bella down on the bed before crawling in next to her. Bella laid her head on Edward's chest and laid her body perpendicular to him.

"I need you to tell me what to do dear." Esme said quietly. Bella motioned for her to come closer.

"First I'm going to suck your nipples dry and then you will drink from mine until you are full and you will drink from me every time you are hungry for the next four weeks. So bring your chest to my mouth and we will begin." Esme rested her first breast over Bella's mouth and rested her forehead on Edward's chest where he was stroking Bella's hair. Bella licked Esme's nipple and then threw her arms around Esme's torso, grinding Esme's body into her torso as she drank deeply for an hour at least. Then after ten painfully dry suckling minutes, Bella repeated the process with Esme's other breast taking a good three hours on this one. Both Anthony and Skyla fed from Bella while Bella was feeding from Esme. And then twenty minutes of dry sucking, accompanied by Esme's painful cries, Esme was dry and immeadiately lowered her mouth to Bella's bare chest. Eagerly pulling the young flesh into her mouth and biting hungrily until the liquid was flowing fast from Bella to Esme. Edward caressed his young wife's face as it twisted in pain at his mother's teeth and gripping Bella painfully to the apex of her legs until her juice leaked onto Bella and Esme calmed, laying Bella back against Edward and continuing to suck for another hour before she was filled. Then Esme collapsed against Bella and whispered in her ear, "Thank you my child for my pleasure and my food."

And so began Esme's schedule. Edward stayed everytime and watched his mother grind her orgasm off his wife's torso painfully while she fed. And then the four weeks were up and Esme produced her own nipple liquid once again.

As Edward and Bella laid in their bed and Edward sucked liquid from Bella they talked.

"When do you want more children?" Edward asked after he was finished and he helped Bella redress before pulling her to his chest so that they could curl up together.

"I don't know. We are pushing our luck by having so many sessions now. I'm surprised I'm not fertilized right now." Bella giggled quietly so as to not wake their sleeping children next door.

"I'm ready right now." Edward said as he began to open Bella's white dressing gown for the fourth time that night.

"Then pray that this works." Bella smiled as Edward lowered his face down her body.

Edward kissed the insides of her thighs. "My gods. I thank you for your beautiful daughter and the children she has blessed me with. I pray now that as we unite, my juice and her body intertwine to create new life that will be half of both of us and that our love will be long-lived and pleasure filled. That the longer our pleasure reigns over our bodies the bigger that new life will grow within your daughter's womb so that she may bear the child short and that we may have our new life quickly so that we may enjoy what this young life has to offer." Edward kissed the apex of Bella's legs before continuing. "I pray that as I enter and release my life into this holy place that your spirits will come upon it and create this new life your daughter and I so crave." Edward raised his body so that Bella kissed his part. "I pray that you bless the part you have given me to create this new life that I will be able to use it long and abundantly." Bella interuppted him.

"Long and abundantly? How many children do you want me to have?" Bella asked. Edward shoved his part in her mouth to silence her. Bella smiled and began her torture on him. "Go on continue my parents are greatly enjoying this prayer Edward."

"I pray that you will bless us with abundant seed so that I may fill your daughter to her maximum and then fuller until she is crying out with pain from how full she is." Edward pulled his part from Bella's mouth and lowered his body to it's proper hole. "And as I enter." Edward shoved himself in rather violently and Bella's eyes teared up slightly. "May your work begin." and then so their dance began, for the first few fill's Edward held Bella to the bed, not allowing her hips any movement as he shoved in and felt his seed finding it's counterpart while Bella's tears fell. Then as the magic began to slow they made gentle love until dawn. When they both fell asleep after feeding their children and stayed in bed all day only getting up to retrieve their infants to feed and change them.

The next morning when Bella woke up her stomach was rounded and Edward could feel movement within her.

Edward helped Bella dress for the day in a soft pink chiffon gown that dipped between her massive cleavage and tied off into straps on the edge of her shoulders and flowed effortlessly over her steadily growing stomach that was very noticeable as if Bella was in her seventh month with multiples.

Bella fed Skyla and Anthony before they joined the family for breakfast. Carlisle drank solely from Esme's chest while the rest of the family ate the fruit and biscuits set before them. They marveled at Bella's stomach and Bella announced she would go into labor later that evening.

Angela and Esme prepared as Bella's labor pains grew deep and menacing. Edward held Bella's hand every step of the way as she pushed their four tiny babies into the world.

When the family had visited and the children had been fed, Edward and Bella lay on their bed looking at their fine children with Anthony and Skyla resting next to the newborn infants. "I like Gwendolynn, Masen, Ambriella, and William." Bella mumbled.

Edward kissed Bella's forehead as she fell asleep. "Those sound perfect. My perfect love."


End file.
